


His unfinished symphony

by Tobyelie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-28 03:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobyelie/pseuds/Tobyelie
Summary: !Switched roles au!Technoblade turned rapidly to his nephew and yelled, "Fundy what the hell did you just do!"IT'S ALL GONE!"Fundy's faced the aftermath with new sets of tears the grin never leaving his face. The smile never meting the strong emotion coloring his eyes."OUR L'MANBERG, TECHNO!MY UNFINISHED SYMPHONY FOREVER UNFINISHED! IF I CAN'T HAVE THEN NO ONE CAN!"
Kudos: 12





	1. Before I start

**Author's Note:**

> Information of the au I created.

This fanfic is about an **alternative universe of what if** it was Fundy who founded L'manburg and destroyed it at the end like Wilbur like the original plot. In other words, Wilbur and Fundy switched roles. Other characters are also switched.

Nikki with Eret.

George with Dream.

Quackity with Schlatt.

Tubbo with Tommy.

Skeppy with Badboyhalo.

Technoblade and Philza  
  
  



	2. Prologue

Fundy smiled when he looked at the grins of his peers operating together and just hanging out. Neglecting the brink of war for just a few breaths. Ignoring conflict for just a second until continuing working on the rebellion's base.

Weeks passed as Pogtopia's establishment grew more and more as numerous people who once worked under the tyrant's administration of his once old country, L'manberg, now Manberg joined. Obtaining hope of regaining their land back when his grandpa, Philza, joined them.

They **had** the Angel of Death.

But Fundy never excepted it to all drain so quickly as the days and weeks passed by. He couldn't help to feel anger and frustration crown his head from his exile from his own country. 

Submissive rage from his own father and uncle joining the Tyrant. Accompanying the enemy as he ran away with Tubbo. Getting hit twice with arrows and killed by Punz with the order and permission of Quackity.

Losing his second life to the same man who took his first in the final control room in the war for L'Manbergian Independence.

He became wary and paranoid around others after Niki's betrayal. Taking days for him to trust them even a drop of faith. His trust issues expanding to their max when he watched his own father tore down the walls they build together from afar. 

His cries unwilling leaving his mouth and tears dripping onto the grass. The presence of sympathy after he reunited with Tubbo lingered in the air.

His broken anticipations and aspirations dulled him. Kindly enough to only leave his emotions as Pogtopia expanded. But to feel the little authority and power he had left he took a deal and a partnership with George and Philza. 

Later following in the reiterating and repetition of Theseus. Dulling the one who faced the Angel. 

Thought and questioned. Wondered and acted. Prudence and madness. Came through the outcomes of every little action.

But even with that, he felt his sanity would slip under his claws every time he visited the room connecting to the destruction of his creation. 

Once in a visit, feeling relief when someone messed with Redstone of the TNT. "But no matter how, how tightly I will strain. The sand will slow me down and the water will drain."

Feeling one of his paws ghost the space left before a touch of chaos. It would drip more and more as the visits turned one. Then three. And finally six. And he knew.

He knew that if he went there one more time. There won't be an eighth. 

_Rebuilding it once more at his final moments of his sensitive sanity hanging on my a single string. Seeing it once more. It snapped. Creating a crater near bedrock. His soul was left unsatisfied._

_However, this is not about the afterlife or the aftermath of his death or his_ _reunion_ _with a former enemy and friend but what happened after and before the elections and the consequence of too much faith placed and desired in a place that was never meant to be._

**This is the story of his unfinished symphony.**


	3. Independence and Decree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And he poofed. Gasping for air. Feeling the soft covers on the blank bed he respawned on. There was a hollow pain on his right fox ear and stomach where he was struck by Punz. Wincing as he carelessly tried to find the damage brought upon his ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note!  
> The plot may be a bit mixed in and mushed and the timeline could be incorrect.

They were walking away from the tower, where they won their second battle. Fundy following behind Niki and Tubbo. As he strolled next to Tommy and Wilbur who held proud grins. 

"Fundy, in L'Manberg, I have a hidden secret weapon." Fundy and the rest were left surprised as the words came out of nowhere. Tommy furrowed his brows, "A secret weapon?" Fundy walked forward to Niki. Walking right next to each other as they made their way to their country. "Where is it? What is it?"

"I need you guys to join me. Since it's an element of surprise." Tubbo snorted as Niki exaggerated with her hands. Tommy looked cautious but followed along. The same sense lingered on Fundy when his question was left unanswered.

"Niki? What is it?" 

"I bet this is the moment where Niki just pulls out a giant missile." A burst of laughs ranges onto the group. 

Tubbo caught his breath before he turned serious as she mined into the Blackstones. "Seriously Niki, What do you mean you got a secret weapon?" Niki smirked at him, "Well, I've been grinding for a few weeks for preparations and I'll show you all but let me just cover up this wall." The group nodded in anticipation. As Niki lead the way. Flabbergasting them all once again of how it was hidden right in plain sight. 

She grabbed a shovel from her inventory and tore the two dirt blocks, exposing a tunnel leading to stairs. Tubbo and Tommy entered with her behind them before stopping them at the edge of the stairs. Waiting for the rest to catch up.

"This way gentlemen but crouch. We need no attention brought here." They agreed and followed the command. Standing straight as soon as they made in. She stopped and signalized them to enter. They were left stunned by the appearance of the room. But a certain button in the middle let a pair too think. 

_Here it is! I've been excited to show you all._

_The final control room_

Fundy, still suspicious of the whole secret weapon opened his chest. Only to feel his heartbeat skip.

"There's nothing on the ches-

"What does this button do?" 

Niki tried to slap his hand away but it was too late. 

He felt his heart drop when he turned and watched Tubbo press the button. 

"IT'S A TRAP!"

He heard Wilbur scream before slaughtered. 

Fundy gasped and pulled out his sword when the Redstone was heard and held his guard. Triggers were heard around them and opening doors. Revealing their enemy and an empty spot next to George. Niki walking to it. 

"GET OUT!"

Tommy tried to warn as he fought against Dream but got stabbed and killed. 

_"Down with the revolution, boys! It was never meant to be."_

Fundy yelled in fury and tried to attack her but the room closed and he was thrown to the floor. His arms are held behind him. Watching the scene go by. 

"A TRAITOR!" Fundy shouted. 

Blood, weapons, and armor piece flew and scattered around the room. Watching his friends and family be slaughtered by Dream and Sapnap. 

"YOU FUCKED UP!" Tubbo yelled but was shot and killed. 

He was the only one left as they all poofed back to their van. Fundy was held back by Punz. He tried to tug away but stopped when he felt a sword ready to slice a piece of his ear.

Another Redstone reopened, revealing Niki with a red cape of a royal ruler. He observed George, who was smirking while the ones who worked alongside him stood right next to him. Niki alongside Sapnap with no emotion until George passed her a crown.

A queen's crown. 

A small satisfied smile replaced the monotone frown.

"Fundy, I want you to be the first person to meet the first queen of the Dream SMP.

_Niki Nihachu_

  
And he poofed. Gasping for air. Feeling the soft covers on the blank bed he respawned on. There was a hollow pain on his right fox ear and stomach where he was struck by Punz. Wincing as he carelessly tried to find the damage brought upon his ear. Yelping when he touched the fresh wound. Feeling a space on the outline. He removed his hand from his hurt ear and massaged his head. Sighing as he looked around, his fallen peers taking longer to wake up after their first death.

The last words he heard from his traitorous best friend rang like church bells. "It was never meant to be"

Thought and questioned.

Was L'Manberg never meant to be? Are we forever fully forced to kneel and worship one man or his team. Instead of having countries and their leaders governing in a single nation of the SMP.

Was my grandpa right about governments as he complained and blabbed about his explorations and journeys to other distant lands? Was Nihachu right to betrays us all?

Was declaring independence from the Dream SMP worth it?

He remembered the video message George sent them after he wrote the first draft of their independence. Well, more of a threat than a simple message.

_"Tubbo, Fundy, and the rest of L'Manchildberg. We are at war. There is no mercy. We have burned down Tommy's house, we have planted TNT canons around your land, we have cobblestone-walled the outside, and we have shot one warning shot inside your walls._

_We have no mercy! No mercy for you! We will burn down your houses, we will kill everything inside your walls, and we will take back the land that is rightfully ours if you do not surrender. I wanna see white flags, white flags outside your base by tomorrow at dawn, or you are dead!"_

And my reply sparking the war further into no joke or game. He flinched as he was brought back by a hand on his shoulder. Tubbo giving him a concerned look. The same eyes that were next to him when they finished listening to the video message. And we're ready to send their comeback.

_"Independence or death. If we get no revolution, then we want nothing. We would rather die than give in to you and join your SMP."_

"Are you alright Fundy?"

"I'm fine, Tubbo. But let's go as soon as the others wake up. I'm finishing this once and for all." Tubbo nodded and left to check on the others. Fundy sighed and took out two books and quill from the inside pocket of his coat. Positioning his legs to a makeshift table surface to write. He placed the ink on the side of him and painted the tip of the quill with enough. 

The book on the left was "Independence."

And on the right "Decree"

He opened the right book that was blank but was titled and opened the left. Repeating what was once first written and reshaped. Making sure to scratch out Niki's name. He felt movement on his bed and shared a glance. Tubbo sat right next to him and stared at one blank page, moving his eyes to meet with Fundy's.

"Can I?"

Fundy nodded, passing him the book and quill. The boy smirked and his eyes held a mischievous glint.

Page 4 of 4

YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Page 6 of 6

SUCK IT GREEN  
BOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Fundy chuckled at the messy writing and wrote the last page.

Page 7 of 7

Life, Liberty, and the Pursuit of Freedom

Concluding " _Decree_."

**Author's Note:**

> See you all at the first chapter.


End file.
